The Prince
by Scandiadream
Summary: The Prince has to take a civilian identity in order to achieve his mission. See if you can figure out who the characters really are.


The Prince 

by Scandiadream scandiadream@hotmail.com   


This is my most important fanfiction ever. You'll know why once you figure out who the   
characters are.   


Chapter 1- The mission 

"Let there be water on Mars!"   
And indeed, now a river flowed in Mars. 

"Prince Adonai, the King is calling you!" Lord Michael announced to Prince Adonai.   
"I love my dad! He's my best friend!" Prince Adonai ran towards the palace. 

"Daddy!"   
"Adonai. I have news for you." King Adonai did not as happy as he usually was.   
"I can tell something is not right."   
"Adonai, the kingdom is in peril. I am afraid the time has come for you to go there."   
"But if Prince Adonai goes to the kingdom, then..." Lord Raphael interrupted   
"That can't be! Is there any other way?" Lady Gabrielle added.   
"I am afraid there is none. I am sorry, Adonai."   
"That's all right Daddy. I'll miss you, though. And I'll miss all my friends here."   
"Don't worry. Michael, Raphael, and Gabrielle will visit you often. And you will be there   
only for a while- and then..." The Royal Court could tell that King Adonai was sad.   
"I am not afraid. Farewell, Daddy. I love you!"   
"I love you too, Adonai"   
Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, and Lady Gabrielle watched as Prince Adonai would now   
go to where he had been assigned. And they also watched as King Adonai cried. They   
had never seen the King cry. And they knew why. 

Chapter 2- A new world 

Town of Arcadia,   
Somewhere in the Midwestern USA 

Youssef and Miriam Davidson had been trying for years to have a baby. They had taken   
care of Miriam's niece, Giovanna Battiste, when her parents, Isabelle and Zachary, had   
died in a car crash. Yet they still wished for a baby of their own. Doctors had pretty much   
given up, and so almost had Miriam and Youssef. 

But one day...   
"Congratulations Miriam. You are pregnant. I have no idea how this happened, but it   
looks like a miracle."   
"Yay, I'm gunna have a little cousin!" Giovanna cheered.   
"That's odd- I have not felt any morning sickness at all!" Miriam was confused. 

But not anywhere as confused as when the baby was born, after a very uneventful and   
easy pregnancy and totally painless childbirth.   
"It's a boy! And he does not look anything like us or like anyone we know!"   
"Welcome, little Joshua Christopher". 

Chapter 3- Friends and revelations 

Joshua Christopher Davidson was a very sweet and intelligent boy. Everyone said he was   
the model child. A total pleasure for Miriam, Youssef, and Giovanna. 

It was the first day of junior high for Joshua Christopher. 

"You, yes you! Quit fighting!" a large boy with a beard was telling two kids who were   
fighting in the middle of the hall.   
"Rocky, what were you doing in the fight?" a teacher said.   
"I was not fighting! I was trying to break it up!" the boy said.   
"It is true. He was not fighting." Joshua Christopher said. For some reason, the teacher   
believed him and left the big boy alone.   
"Hey, I don't know who you are, but thanks man! I'm Rocky Simpson." the big guy said.   
"I'm Joshua Christopher Davidson. I am in the first class. Would you like to be my   
friend?"   
"Of course! You're da bomb!" 

A girl was in the corner. She seemed to be being harassed by a larger guy.   
"Leave that girl alone. And respect her from now on."   
"Why? She's a slut!"   
"Don't you dare judge her." The bully backed away.   
"Wow, thank you. I'm Madeleine. That's my boyfriend- but I don't think I want to date   
him anymore."   
"You deserve someone who treats you better."   
"Thank you JC!" 

"Hi!" Joshua Christopher said to a boy with glasses who was reading a book and a small   
girl with pigtails who was writing on her diary.   
"Hi Joshua Christopher! We didn't think you would want to hang out with us. You are so   
popular, everybody likes you. So why do you want to hang out with us nerds?" the boy   
and girl asked.   
"Lucas, Paula, you are my friends also. I can talk to you anytime." 

There was a boy named Ian who was the youngest and smallest of the first year class. He   
got picked on constantly...until Joshua Christopher came in his defense. Now everyone   
respected him and treated him well.   
Giovanna was walking past her younger cousin's room one day when she overheard him   
on the phone.   
"Bye Daddy! I love you!" Joshua Christopher said in a cheerful voice.   
"Bye daddy, I love you? Josh who in the world are you talking to? Youssef is in the   
backyard mowing the lawn, and you call him Youssef anyway. Is there something I   
should know?"   
"Yes Giovanna, you definitely should know."   
And Joshua Christopher took his true form- Prince Adonai.   
"You are Prince Adonai!" Giovanna bowed down quickly.   
"But I am still your cousin Joshua Christopher, and your friend. But please don't tell   
anyone."   
"Of course not, Prince, I mean cousin." 

"Master! We're here!" three beautiful human beings appeared before Joshua Christopher   
one day on his way back to school.   
"What do you mean by Master? Come on, you are my friends. Michael, Raphael,   
Gabrielle, now you three give me a hug." Joshua Christopher said.   
"But you are still the Prince." Lord Michael said.   
"And I am still undercover! We cannot let everyone know why I am really here yet."   
"We all miss you a lot. Especially the King." Lady Gabrielle said.   
"And I miss my Daddy too." 

"Those must be his rich friends. Maybe he likes them better than us freaks." Maddie said.   
"Don't say that! Joshua Christopher is friendly to everyone!" Ian added.   
"Yeah, and he's always hanging out with us." Lucas said.   
"Why would he want to be our friend if he didn't like us?" Rocky asked.   
"But those people are so beautiful. I wonder if Chris is hiding something." Paula replied.   


Chapter 4- Trouble... 

It was Joshua Christopher's 13th birthday. 

"Students we have a new boy in class today. His name is Jude Ishtar, and he is in the   
Third Class."   
A very mean looking guy appeared on the stage. He had a scar on his face and a tattoo of   
a Swastika on his left bicep.   
"That guy gives me the creeps!" Maddie whispered to Joshua Christopher. But she did   
not expect her friend to be as scared as she was.   
"Are you ok, Josh?" Rocky asked.   
"No I am not. That guy is trouble. Beware of him. Don't go anywhere near him."   
Paula touched Joshua's forehead. It was the first time any of them had heard him say   
anything remotely bad about anybody. 

Giovanna noticed that her cousin was very silent and looked sad when he arrived from   
school.   
"You all right JC?"   
"I am fine. I just would like to be alone." Joshua Christopher said as he entered his room.   
Giovanna's intuition told her that something was wrong. But she could not figure out   
what. Yet she could overhear her cousin crying and saying "he has arrived" to someone.   
"Can't this wait until I am old?" Joshua Christopher asked through the phone.   
"You are the Divine Child. You will never grow old. And it has to happen now"   
Giovanna could not figure out what they were talking about. And she did not know how   
important it was or how sad it was making many people. 

Chapter 5- Solving the Mystery 

"Nobody messes with our friend Joshua Christopher" Rocky said.   
"He's the most beloved student in school. There's no way we are going to let anybody   
make him sad." Paula added.   
"We need more information on him in order to do anything. Let's get his record" Lucas   
suggested. 

Rocky, Maddie, Lucas, Paula, and Ian entered the Dean's office after the school had   
closed.   
"Jude Ishtar. 1313 SW Gotham Road. That address sounds familiar even if I never go by   
that part of town." Maddie said.   
"Of course, that's the haunted house! Only someone as creepy as Jude Ishtar would move   
there." Ian said.   
"Wow, big deal. So the house is rumored to being haunted. Maybe his parents were   
skeptical of that and bought it for a good price." Rocky said.   
"Gee, I dunno. Doesn't say anything about parents here for some reason. That guy may   
be old enough to be living by himself."   
"Check his old address."   
"1231 Inverness Lane, Belleville"   
"Belleville? We have to get there and investigate more. But how are we going to get   
there? It is two hours away by car, and none of us can drive yet." Ian wondered.   
"Have no fear, Rocky's here!" Helicopter blades could be heard outside. Rocky's friends   
did not know that he had a helicopter. 

The bunch hopped on the chopper and flew towards Belleville.   
"Maddie, Paula, try to find his old school records. Lucas, check the town hall. And Ian   
and I will try to find his old address."   
  


"Hi, could you tell us where 1231 Inverness Lane is?"   
"This is Inverness Lane, but there is no 1231. The houses on the odd side go from 1229   
which is next door, to 1233 which is this one." 

"Are you sure there is nobody with that name who used to live in this town? No relatives   
or anything?" Lucas asked in the town hall.   
"Nobody with the last name Ishtar used to live here."   
"Still, he could have lived with a single mother with a different name." Lucas thought.   
"Do you recognize this person at all?" Lucas pulled out a picture of Jude Ishtar.   
"No. But I would not want to run into him!" the mayor said.   


Maddie was going to use her womanly figure as an advantage now. She disguised herself   
as a representative from Arcadia Academy trying to hunt for info about a student.   
"Hello, I am Rose Schneider from Arcadia Academy. One of your students, Jude Ishtar,   
just transfered to our school. And since I was in the area, I would like some information   
about him so that we can work with him better."   
"I am sorry Madame. Are you sure that you've got the correct Inverness? Because we   
have never had any students with that name. Ugly name, isn't it?"   
"This is the only Inverness in this state. And his record did say that he transfered from   
this school- Montpellier Middle in Inverness."   
"Sorry Madame, but there's nobody with that name."   
Meanwhile, Paula searched the files and computers at the school. No info on a Jude   
Ishtar either. 

The five friends decided to check the Inverness library for records, just in case. No luck.   
"This guy is even more mysterious than we thought."   
"Why would he want to give false information if he's not running away from the law?"   
"There's something more important than the law at stake. And that is our friend Joshua   
Christopher."   
"We will keep that bully away from him!"   
But none of the five friends had the most remote idea of what was really going on. 

Chapter 6- Is this the end? 

"Rocky, Maddie, Lucas, Paula, Ian, can we eat lunch inside the classroom today?"   
"Sure Josh!"   
"I just don't want to be alone"   
"No problem, buddy."   
The five definitely noticed how somber their good friend was. And they found it odd that   
Joshua Christopher locked the door of the classroom. 

But none of the five would have ever suspected the horror that they were going to witness   
next:   
"Ka boom!" someone entered the door.   
"Prepare for trouble! You're gunna die! TODAY!" It was the terrible Jude Ishtar. And he   
had a machine gun in his hands. 

Jude Ishtar began firing bullets. But he did not fire them at the whole room- only at   
Joshua Christopher.   
"You bastard! How dare you?" Rocky charged at him. Jude hit him with his right hand.   
"Ow my arm! It's broken! How am I gunna defend JC with a broken arm?"   
But Joshua Christopher snapped his fingers and suddenly   
"Not anymore! My bone is fine now! Take this you idiot!   
Rocky tried to hit Jude Ishtar, but he failed. Jude Ishtar kept firing bullets at Joshua   
Christopher. 

Lucas tried to dial 911 on his cell phone. But Jude fired a bullet that made the phone   
explode. Yet he did not fire at Lucas at all- he didn't even hurt his hand.   
"Help! Please help!" Maddie and Paula tried to exit the room. But they could not open   
the doors nor the windows. 

"Kill me, but please don't kill my friend Chris." Ian said, jumping into the line of fire.   
"Please don't, Ian." Joshua Christopher said. Now Ian noticed that Joshua Christopher   
was doing absolutely nothing do defend himself nor hurt Jude Ishtar. Yet he did not allow   
any of his friends to get hurt. 

Unfortunately, enough bullets hit Joshua Christopher to knock him unconscious. Lucas   
tried to perform CPR on him, but it did not work. Joshua's heart had stopped. 

"Nooooo! Not Joshua Christopher. Not the most awesome person we have ever met!" 

"HAHAHAHAHA! I WON!" 

"YOU ARE WRONG! YOU LOST!"   


Chapter 7- Ever After 

The five friends were devastated...until they heard three simultaneous voices tell Jude   
Ishtar that he was wrong. They thought for a moment it was the police who had arrived   
mysteriously. But instead, they saw the three good-looking friends they had seen with   
Joshua Christopher before: a blonde-haired blue eyed man, a dark-haired, dark-eyed man,   
and a red-haired, hazel-eyed woman. 

"We tried to fight this bastard and to save Joshua Christopher, but we could not. We are   
sorry. And how did you get here?"   
The three Royal Court members immediately appeared in their uniforms.   
"This is NOT Jude Ishtar." the dark-haired one, Lord Raphael, said.   
"No wonder we could not find anything about him." Maddie said.   
"Oh yeah, then who is he?" Rocky asked in a worried tone.   
"This is Leviathan." the blonde, Lord Michael, said. "Ruler of the evil kingdom" 

Jude Ishtar immediately changed into his true form- a horrible demon who resembled a   
dragon most out of all things, if it could be described. 

"AARRRGGGGH! We're dead meat!" the five kids screamed in horror. Leviathan   
snarled at the Royal Court and at the students, but did not attack them for some reason. 

"And this is not really Joshua Christopher Davidson, but Prince Adonai."   
"I should have suspected. No human being is that kind and smart!" Maddie said.   
"Now we truly ARE dead meat"   
"We tried to save him. We really did. We tried calling 911 and giving him CPR."   
"But none of that worked"   
"Now we ARE gonna be in deep trouble." the five said at the time. 

"On the contrary, you are now out of trouble." the woman, Lady Gabrielle, said.   
"Three! Two! One!" Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, and Lady Gabrielle said   
simultaneously. 

The kids could not believe their eyes. Joshua Christopher got up as if nothing had   
happened. He was smiling...and his hair was growing long, and his school clothes now   
changed to a very beautiful royal attire. 

"You think you could beat me, Leviathan? Don't you know the power of Adonai? Now   
go back to where you belong and NEVER EVER bother this beautiful planet anymore!"   
Prince Adonai commanded Leviathan. The evil demon disappeared, this time for good. 

"Wow, Prince Adonai" Rocky, Maddie, Lucas, Paula, and Ian bowed to the Prince.   
"Hey, I am still your friend. Think of me as that, even though I am the Prince". 

"Please don't go yet!"   
"I am going home. I will go be with my Daddy. But don't worry- someday you will come   
to my kingdom, and you will be there with me forever." 

Prince Adonai, Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, and Lady Gabrielle disappeared from the   
classroom, surrounded by light. 

"We are back!" four happy voices announced.   
"Adonai! My darling Adonai. You did it! I am so proud of you. I love you."   
"I love you too, Daddy" 

And everyone was able to live happily ever after. 

I had written this fanfic in Summer 2000, inspired by a dream. The original version was   
lost after my modem was fried, so I tried to rewrite it as best as I could. But the message   
is the same. I changed some genders, because I am a hopeless feminist, and there are   
some anacronisms, but the essence is what's important.   
  



End file.
